


Maybe I'm An Old Soul Trapped In A Young Body

by diamondsnowflakes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Pining, Post-Battle, Wordcount: 100-500, freeze frame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondsnowflakes/pseuds/diamondsnowflakes
Summary: A snapshot of two exhausted superheroes dozing on the Eiffel Tower.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 42





	Maybe I'm An Old Soul Trapped In A Young Body

**Author's Note:**

> Just something soft and sappy inspired by 'Why Am I Like This?' by Orla Gartland.
> 
> Thank you to my friend and roommate, Jay, for beta-ing.

Ladybug and Chat Noir sat side-by-side on one of the horizontal beams of the Eiffel Tower, high enough to get a decent view of Paris as the first rays of rosy-fingered dawn made their steady progress across the summer sky. The rooftops and river sprawling below them were bathed in shades of pink, orange, and gold, the pastel façades that faced them glowing in the light. From where they were, they could only just hear the city’s early risers, the echo of traffic already creeping up to them.

Ladybug let herself lean against Chat, the feeling of warmth and comfort taking over as she dozed on his shoulder. She didn’t know why she was letting herself lean against him, let alone why she was comfortably letting her guard down, but she was and she forced herself to leave questioning it for later. She didn’t think Chat quite knew either, but he pulled her closer anyway.

Both superheroes had attributed moments like this to being absolutely exhausted beyond comprehension. They hid behind it, pretending whatever was on their minds was there solely because they were in a post-battle haze of fatigue, pain, and rapidly dropping temperatures as the adrenaline wore off.

Ladybug gave herself other excuses too. She would’ve insisted her hammering heart was the tail-end of the adrenaline rush from the fight. The goosebumps that trailed up her arm from where Chat pulled her close were the result of the cold. Her breathlessness was from exertion. It was a battle reminiscent of the one just finished as Marinette refused to confront the growing feelings behind her body’s reactions.

Meanwhile Chat, ironically enough, really did feel exhausted, pulling his Lady closer as the cold penetrated their suits, using her shoulder as a cushion to doze on as his limbs grew a bit too heavy. For once his mind didn’t drift towards their position or how close they’d gotten, for once he’s thinking of someone else.

Chat pretended it was merely the incoming school day that drew his mind to the blue-haired classmate that sat just behind him, that the thumping in his chest was still entirely for the hero dozing next to him. Afterall, it felt safer. He already knew his Lady would never love him (though he admittedly never gave up hope), Marinette’s feelings were much less certain. Logically, he’d have to confront these shifting feelings at some point, but for now he was content to just sit with his best friend, watching the world wake up in the few minutes they had to spare.

Both heroes knew it wouldn’t be too long until the moment was over, shattered by the power down and the need for a quick escape, but for now they dozed on the Eiffel Tower. They sleepily gazed at the rising sun, purposefully oblivious to the changing dynamics as the world around them continued to spin.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is:  
> https://diamondsnowflakes.tumblr.com/


End file.
